Halfbreed (Script)
The official script for Halfbreed. Act 1 Scene 1 ACT 1 INT. METRO SHIP (CONTROL ROOM) - SPACE Abrupt opening of a close shot of an advanced alien-looking control panel, with several blue rings and bits of alien script spinning and shifting around. One rectangle with some writing inside it stays still in the top corner. RADIO ANNOUNCER (O.S) Attention, everyone. Galvan scientists have confirmed that the Universal Intersection is going to be right on schedule and will occur in approximately five minutes. We insist that all pilots refrain from going into hyperspace until after the event is over, as not to trigger any unwanted reactions. Any hyperspace jumps between now and the Intersection will be considered a criminal offense by the Galactic Council... As the announcer speaks, MOJIYO, a humanoid male alien pilot that resembles a red frog-like thing, walks by. When he hears the part about no hyperspace jumping, he frowns and walks over to a 3D holodisplay, where he begins to move around a few components with his four-fingered hands. Just then, DERK, a male alien the same species as Synaptic wearing a blue and black jumpsuit, floats in through an automatic door, his eyes wide with panic. The radio fades out into the background. DERK (Urgently) Mojiyo, we need to get to Pyros. NOW! MOJIYO Sorry son, can’t do that. DERK What do you mean? MOJIYO Doing a jump right now’ll just get us arrested. I’m sure it can wait five minutes. (CONTINUED) CONTINUED: 2. Derk shoots out a tentacle and wraps it around Mojiyo’s hand, stopping it from pressing any more holograms. He pulls his face in close to the pilot’s. DERK (furious whisper) Look, I don’t give half a synapse about the law right now, this is far more important. I am trying to save the life of a child. If we jump, I will take full responsibility for any regulations we may break. You’ll be off the hook. Now get out of my way. MOJIYO (calmly, unfazed) I don’t think you completely understand what’s going on, this is for the safety of the crew. Haven’t you been listening to the radio lately? The sound of the radio comes back into the foreground. RADIO ANNOUNCER (O.S) ...as well as staying out of hyperspace, we request that all mana manipulating beings please refrain from using in any way excluding vital functions until the Intersection has run its course... EXT. LOBOAN VILLAGE - NIGHT The sky is clouded and dark, and dull thunder rumbles in the distance. QUARAC, a lithe male Loboan with dull gray fur and a pack of ritualistic components slung over his back, walks through the empty tribal village center towards a hut on one side. The strong wind rushes through the trees, and picks up dust from the ground and swirls it around him. Suddenly, a clawed hand shoots out and grabs him on the shoulder. He turns around and sees UMAMA, an old, sickly looking loboan shaman with the skull and spine of a dead animal strapped to her head and back. UMAMA What do you think you’re doing? (CONTINUED) CONTINUED: 3. QUARAC (calmly) To set up the protection circle for Meniey’s birthing. He turns around to leave again, but Umama grabs him again and spins him to face her with strength much greater than her body would clue at her having. UMAMA (wildly) Have you not seen the signs? QUARAC (confused, a bit frightened) Signs? What omens do you speak of here? UMAMA The crimson flowers that grow around their home, the carrion on their doorstep, a storm on the night of their birth... As she speaks, she steps closer and closer to him. UMAMA ...at first I was skeptical, but there is no doubt that this is a warning from the gods. There will a demon among those pups. Quarac’s eyes widen in surprise and fear. Thunder cracks again in the distance. INT. METRO SHIP (CONTROL ROOM) - SPACE Derk stares at the radio panel, his tentacle still wrapped around Mojiyo’s arm. He eventually glances back to his captive. DERK But we still have time! MOJIYO What’s the big rush anyway? Derk stares for a moment before continuing. DERK Have you not heard of the Pyronite on board? (CONTINUED) CONTINUED: 4. MOJIYO You mean that pregnant one? DERK Yes, precisely. We do not have the correct equipment to generate enough heat to incubate the child when it is born. Every second we waste makes the death of this child more and more likely. She is scheduled to give birth in a day, we must get her the proper care immediately! MOJIYO As I said, it can wait five- He is suddenly cut off by an ear-splitting shriek from a nearby room. INT. METRO SHIP (HEALTH OFFICE) - CONTINUOUS A Pyronite woman lays on a metallic table, making the shrieking heard ealier. There is a large growth of stone growing out of her stomach, seeming to slowly take a sort of form. Nurses of several species, mostly the same as Mojiyo, run around her, administering medication and instructing her to calm down and take deep breaths. EXT. LOBOAN VILLAGE - NIGHT QUARACU All the more reason to protect her, to save the other pups... He begins to walk off again, but is stopped by Umana’s shout. UMAMA (panic stricken) NO! Category:Halfbreed Category:Movies Category:Binkatong